Possession
A vampwitch 'is a cross between a vampire and a witch, and are one of the most powerful creatures seen besides originals and hybrids. History The first mention of a vampire/witch was in ''Ordinary People when Rebekah mentioned to Elena how you can't be both and how her mother didn't turn. Rebekah also mentioned about the vampwitch in All My Children to Elena. In Heart of Darkness, Esther seemingly died in Rebekah's hands and secretly transfered her life force into Rebekah and possessed it. Currently Esther is possessing Rebekah to join forces with Alaric/The Darkness to eliminate the originals and the entire vampire bloodline. They are also very similar to hybrids, but a vampwitch allows both nature and its own abomination to combine into one, whereas a hybrid is a mixture of two separate abominations. Creating a VampWitch What was seemingly impossible came to happen when Esther took over Rebekah's body as she died. She was able to walk into the secret cave, in which no vampires can enter, thus her witch side overpowers her vampire side. Its unknown if there are other ways to become a vampwitch. Powers and Abilities *Super Strength' - Originals vampires are much stronger than other vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. Like how Elijah took a pebble and through it at the window in Slater's Cafe in Katerina. *'Super Speed' - Originals vampires are much faster than other vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Super Senses''' -Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell. Originals however have a much more keen sense of each. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Healing' - Originals vampires injuries heal faster than other vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Super Durability' - Originals vampires can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals vampires can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Immortality' - Original vampires are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation '- Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Original vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Witch Abilities - '''Due to Esther, she has access to common witch abilities and has some known powerful spells such as the creation of the vampire curse, hybrid curse, lapis lazulli rings and the linking spell. *'Invitation -''' Due to her witch side, Esther is able to pass through any uninvitated boundary to vampires. *'Possible other abilities' - Its possible being a vampwitch has other unknown abilities. 'Weaknesses' *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of The Originals. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last white oak wood that existed, but was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a Sapling of the original tree to replace the old. Causing a new threat to them. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood '- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. They cannot compel anyone on vervain either *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Sunlight' - also burns Originals like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them. Appearances *''Heart of Darkness'' Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Species Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:The Originals